dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Baby
English .]] (sometimes called a calf).]] Etymology From babe + -y/-ie "endearing and diminutive suffix" Pronunciation * , , * * *: Noun # A very young human, from birth to a couple of years old. # Any very young animal, especially a vertebrate; many species have specific names for their babies, such as kittens for the babies of cats, puppies for the babies of dogs, and chicks for the babies of birds. See Category:Baby animals for more. # A person who is immature or infantile. #: Stand up for yourself - don't be such a '''baby'!'' # A term of endearment for a girlfriend or boyfriend or spouse. # A form of address to a man or a woman considered to be attractive. #: Hey '''baby', what are you doing later?'' # A pet project or responsibility. #: The annual report has been my '''baby' since September.'' # The lastborn of a family; a benjamin. Synonyms * babe, babby, babbie, infant * big baby * love Translations * Afrikaans: * * Aleut: aniqdux * Amuzgo: * Arabic: * Armenian: , , * * Belarusian: , * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: babig , babiged , poupig , poupiged * Bulgarian: * * Chamicuro: * Chickasaw: pushkush * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , *: Teochew: soi3 nou5gian2 * Chiricahua: ’áłchiné (Chiricahua); ’éłchiné (Mescalero) * Chukchi: neneneng * Comanche: onaa * Crimean Tatar: bebey * Czech: , * Danish: spædbarn (also, baby) * Dutch: baby , zuigeling , pasgeborene * Esperanto: * * Finnish: vauva, imeväinen (not older than two years), pikkulapsi (up to 5-6 years) * French: * Ga: gbeke abefaw * Georgian: , * German: , , * Greek: , * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , * * Icelandic: , , * Ido: infanteto, bebeo * Indonesian: * Interlingua: baby, bebe * Inuktitut: ᓄᑕᕋᖅ (nutaraq) ᒥᕋᔪᖅ (mirajuq) *: Inuvialuktun: nutaraaluk miraaluk *: West Inuktitun: nutaralaaq miraq * Irish: * Italian: , , , , * Itelmen: mashat-kaz * Japanese: , , , * Jingpho: ma, ma chyangai, ma kasha, manga kasha * Kalaallisut: naalungiarsuk * Khmer: , * Kikuyu: * Korean: * Latin: * * * Luhya: * Macedonian: , , * Maltese: * * Meru: * Mongolian: * Navajo: ( ) * Norwegian: spebarn , baby * Occitan: nenet * Ojibwe: , * Persian: * Polish: * Romanian: , * Russian: , , , , , * Scottish Gaelic: leanabh , leanaban , naoidhean , pàisde * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: beba , mališan , detence , novorođenče , odojče , dojenče * Sotho: * Spanish: , , , , , * Swahili: , * Swedish: , (less than about one year old), (hypocoristic) * Tagalog: sanggol * Taos: ȕp’iléna * Tatar: бәбәй, бәби * Telugu: , * Thai: , , * Tibetan: པུ་གུ (pu-gu) * Turkish: * Twi: akokoa * Ukrainian: , , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: , * Volapük: cilil,sügäb * * West Frisian: * Western Apache: mę́’ * Yup'ik: piipiraq * Aleut: chiidax * Crimean Tatar: bebey * Dutch: * Finnish: poikanen, poika (in compounds) * French: , * Hebrew: גור (gur) (and there are special terms for certain animals) * Inuktitut: ᐱᐊᔮᖅ (piajaaq) * Italian: * Kalaallisut: piaraq * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Persian: , * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tatar: бәбәй, бәби * Telugu: దూడ, బుజ్జాయి * Turkish: * Yup'ik: piayagaq * Crimean Tatar: bebey * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: , , * Hebrew: , * Italian: * Jingpho: ma * Macedonian: , * Persian: * Swahili: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , * Dutch: , * Finnish: , (colloquial), (colloquial) * French: , * Greek: * Hebrew: מותק (motek) * Italian: * Japanese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: leannan , gràdh , gaol , rùn , rùnag , a mhìlseachd * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: ma belle (to a woman) * Greek: μωρό μου (moró mu) * Italian: bello (to a man), bella (to a woman) * Japanese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Tagalog: bebot (slang) * Telugu: పిల్లాడు , పిల్ల * Turkish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * Telugu: మానస పుత్రిక * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: benjamin (a male), benjamine (a female) * Hebrew: , * Persian: * Romanian: * Swahili: * : qitunrauraq paipiraq Adjective (used only before the noun) # Of a child: very young; of the age when he or she would be termed a baby or infant. #: a '''baby' boy'' # Of an animal: young. #: a '''baby' elephant'' # Intended for babies. #: ''baby clothes'' # Picked when small and immature (as in baby corn, baby potatoes). Usage notes When refering to a human baby (as per noun sense 1 above) the usual practice is to treat 'human' as the adjective and 'baby' as the noun. Synonyms * little * baby's, babies' Translations * Bulgarian: * Finnish: -vauva (in compounds) * French: * Italian: see baby boy and baby girl * Tatar: бәбәй, бәби * Finnish: -vauva (in compounds), vauva- (in compounds) * French: petit (additionally, as in English, the young of some animals have special names) * Italian: in general, append the suffix -ino or -etto to the name of the animal * Tatar: бәбәй, бәби * Finnish: lasten (genitive pl), vauvojen (genitive pl) * French: pour bébé * Italian: per i bimbi * Macedonian: * Tatar: бәбәй, бәби Verb # To coddle. Derived terms * baby-batterer * baby-battering * baby beef * Baby Bell * baby bond * baby bonus * baby boom * baby boomer * baby-bouncer * baby boy * Baby Buggy® * babycare * baby carriage * baby doll * baby-doll pajamas, baby doll pyjamas * baby face * baby food * baby girl * baby grand * Babygro® * babyhood * baby house * babyish * baby-jumper * baby-minder * baby monitor * baby of the family * baby’s breath * baby seat * babysit, baby-sit * babysitter, baby-sitter * babysitting * baby-sitting * baby-snatcher * baby-snatching * baby’s tears * baby talk * baby tooth * baby-walker * be left holding the baby * big baby * crybaby * cry like a baby * throw out the baby with the bathwater, throw the baby out with the bathwater * sleep like a baby Related terms * babe See also * child * infant * toddler Anagrams * Category:1000 English basic words Category:Age *baby ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # baby (infant) Category:Terms of endearment ---- Finnish Pronunciation * Noun # baby Declension Synonyms * vauva ---- French Etymology From Noun # table soccer, table football # baby, darling, sweetheart ar:baby de:baby dv:baby et:baby el:baby es:baby fa:baby fr:baby ga:baby ko:baby hy:baby io:baby id:baby it:baby kn:baby kk:baby sw:baby ku:baby lo:baby li:baby hu:baby ml:baby my:baby nl:baby ja:baby no:baby pl:baby pt:baby ru:baby simple:baby fi:baby sv:baby ta:baby te:baby th:baby tr:baby uk:baby vi:baby zh:baby